Volley Wiki
Welcome to the Volleyball Wiki Volleyball is known as a team sport. The sport consists of two teams of six players each. The teams are on opposite sides of the net and the object of the game is to volley a ball back and forth over the net. Whichever team fails to volley the ball back over the net, the opposing team receives 1 point. The basic rules for the game include a team winning by two points. The first team to reach 21 points wins the game as long as they reached a score of 21 by 2 points. Volleyball is a sport that only uses the hands and arms! With a soft padded ball, it can be hit over the net by a spike, set, or bump. The goal is to ground the ball into the opposing teams side of the court over the net. Many rules play into the game such as no throwing or grabbing the ball, no kicking or head butting the ball over, no double hits consecutively by the same player, or touching the net. Below is a video link describing more in depth the rules of volleyball. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g7nYQv-kPM A Vital Technique: A Serve! In order to start the game, the ball must be served over the net. For a serve, a player must stand behind the line of the court and attempt to dig the ball into the opposing teams side of the court. The purpose is to set the direction, speed, and acceleration of the ball in order to have the best possible chance of the ball digging into the court. Volleyball-specific overhead skills such as the serve produce considerable upper extremity force and torque, which may contribute to the risk of shoulder injury (Reeser et al., 2010). This is why it is important to learn the proper technique to a serve. Below is a video link to a general view of the overhand serve. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeWsWW-QNJU&t=171s If you noticed, warming up prior to any sport is very important! It gets the muscles moving which allow them to prepare for the strenuous activity that they are about to perform during a game. Stretch-induced reductions in performance are particularly evident in maximal and explosive muscular efforts that play an essential role in a variety of sports (Mascarin et al., 2015). Now that stretching has been done, it's time to breakdown the technique to the overhand serve. # Feet should be shoulder width apart! The power of the serve comes from the legs, so posture is crucial when serving. Serve performance is affected by how the serve is executed (Garcia-de-Alcaraz et al., 2016). # The ball should be held directly in front, with the non dominant hand. Then dominant hand is the one that will be hitting the ball over. # Your hitting hand must be ready. Again, this is the dominant hand. The arm will rear back next to the head, with the elbow pointing in an upward direction, with the serving hand slightly above the ear. This allows the body to open up, and not be closed up. # Now, it's time to toss the ball into the air. The ball should be in line with the shoulder and the serving hand should be at a 90 degree angle. The goal is to have the serving hand come in contact with the ball as it makes its way back down due to gravity. Tossing the ball not too high or not too low is key with this step! # Next, it's time to aim for the serve. The power coming from the serve is again from the legs. This is due to weight being shifted from the front leg to the back leg. Momentum will be added is a step forward is made with the dominant hand. The palm should be aimed in the direction one would want the ball to go in. # Lastly, it's time to hit the ball! Aim for the middle of the ball with the palm of the hand, not the fingers. This will lead to an unsuccessful serve and possibly broken fingers. Lead with the elbow in order to bring the dominant hand forward. Swinging fast is important to get the ball moving. After the ball has been applied force with the hand, the serving arm then follows through, extending it all the way back behind the body. In some studies it has been found that a transfer of momentum from proximal to distal is important to maximize performance (Wagner et al., 2012). It's all about practice! Learning one's own technique is important when learning how to serve. While everyone has their own personal preferences, it's good to practice to know the set up of the serve that feels most comfortable. Some people may like to stand with their feet wider apart than others. This could be due to the fact that they feel more stable and balanced. While one person has one technique, the next may have a very different technique. It all comes down to what's comfortable for the person. There is more that goes into serving than just serving the ball as well. When players are learning to serve they must be taught to asses the areas of responsibility, the strengths and weakness of each receiver, as well as the influence of the serve on later game actions of the opponents (Moreno Arroyo et al., 2016). Overall, volleyball comes down to power and force. Both are needed and play a crucial role in volleyball. A force must be applied to the volleyball in order to get it going in any direction. Power is what is able to send the ball over the net and into the opponents side of the court. Learning proper techniques and forms when hitting or serving the ball is important for the players. Whether it's playing just for fun or on a competitive team, volleyball is a great sport to get the body working and the muscles moving! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse